


The Intention You Caught

by romanticalgirl



Series: Daylight Titans [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you sleep through the first day of summer, does that mean you get an extra day at the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intention You Caught

**Author's Note:**

> From a suggestion by [](http://roxy-palace.livejournal.com/profile)[**roxy_palace**](http://roxy-palace.livejournal.com/) based on something mentioned in [It Holds a Place in Time](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/826132.html).

  
Frank is fairly sure that, if this were a science experiment or something, he’d be classified as slightly slutty, which he’s totally okay with. Slightly slutty means he has fucking _standards_ thank you very much, not like Saporta, who Frank is pretty sure will fuck anything that moves. Frank might maybe be on the _edge_ of slightly, because he’s fucked Saporta (and Saporta’s fucked him, they were equal opportunity weekends), but it’s pretty impossible to _resist_ Saporta, so he’s pretty sure there’s like an exemption clause or something.

It’s not like Frank couldn’t have a girlfriend or something if he wanted. It’s just that it’s more fun to play the field, to hook up and find out what all is out there. He’s not fucking pining or anything. He doesn’t fucking sit in class and daydream stupid fucking girl shit or anything. He just maybe _thinks_ about Gerard sometimes, thinks about reading comics and watching zombie movies and listening to music and shit like that. There’s nothing weird about that, nothing _wrong_.

And it’s not like he was trying to prove anything. Just because he saw Gerard standing along the fence at school, waiting for Mikey and he was _flirting_ with that cheerleader, the one with the blond fucking ponytail and the short skirt and who was completely and totally out of Gerard’s league by like, the entire length of the L.I.E, and yet she was reaching out and touching his jacket and laughing – fucking _laughing_ \- and leaning in to tell him a secret, that didn’t have anything to do with Frank turning on his heel and figuring he’d take the fucking bus home rather than hitch a ride in the Way Shitmobile. It also didn’t have anything to do with him cornering that bitch’s boyfriend, the head fucking quarterback in the locker room, proving what a fucking pussy he was given that he didn’t even put up a fight when Frank slammed him into the locker and growled that he was going to suck his cock.

Frank isn’t about finesse; he’s about enthusiasm. And he’s pretty fucking enthusiastic about getting Cory’s – yes, someone actually named him _Cory_ \- jeans open, shoving them down to his knees so he can’t move, not that he looks like he has any intention of doing anything but falling back hard against the lockers as Frank tugs his boxer-briefs down as well.

Cory’s only half hard, which is kind of insulting, so Frank wraps his fist around him and jerks his cock a couple of times. He can feel the rush of blood as it fills in his hand, can practically taste the heat and soap in the back of his throat as he shifts his hand down, bracing around the base of his cock and takes the whole goddamned thing into his mouth. Cory moans something that sounds a lot like fucking gibberish or maybe Romulan, but he’s too busy getting his rhythm to pay much attention.

He doesn’t pay attention to much, lost in the motion. This is about venting his anger, not about anything worth getting worked up over. Cory’s fucking vocal, slamming his fists into the locker with a metal clang over and over and Frank wants to tell him to fucking _stop_ it, because he’s already got a headache from stretching his mouth and jaw and from the flashes of rage at seeing that fucking _cheerleader_ flirting with Gerard, besides he’s likely to bring everyone from fucking Coach Hendricks to Principal Stewart running to find out what the fuck’s going on and Frank knows better than anyone that blame’s going to fucking land right on him, not on the golden boy.

Just the thought of it makes him suck harder, rougher and Cory makes a noise, but he’s not the only one, and Frank opens his eyes and sees the swirl of black fabric at the edge of the lockers. He nearly chokes as Gerard leans in and smiles, coming over to sit on the bench next to them. Cory makes a low noise and fists his hand in Frank’s hair, pushing him back down onto his cock. Frank starts sucking again, trying to ignore Gerard’s big eyes watching with such fucking _intensity_ that Frank is actually getting hard.

He’s so involved in watching Gerard watch _him_ that it takes Frank by surprise when Cory comes. He chokes on the hot flood in his mouth and pulls back, spitting it on the floor. Cory looks dazed as fuck, slumped against the lockers like Frank sucked his spine out of his dick. He blinks and then seems to realize that they have company. “What the fucking fuck?”

Gerard doesn’t even seem to notice him. “Frank? D’you need a ride home? Mikey’s waiting in the car.”

Frank blinks and stares at Gerard for a moment before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and shoving himself to his feet. He leaves Cory standing there sputtering. “Yeah. Sure, Gee. That’d be great.”  



End file.
